Chester V
' Chester V' is a world-famous super-inventor and the head of the Live Corp and the main antagonist of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. History Chester V's origins are quite unknown, but in his early years, he made his first invention known as the food bar and then began to invent and founded Live Corp. A world-renowned scientist (very clearly a parody of the late Steve Jobs), apparent super-inventor, and the CEO of Live Corp, Chester invented various items, such as Live Corp's ever so popular food bars, his assistant: Barb, and presumably; his holograms programmed to travel and run errands where the real Chester couldn't go. However, he was extremely greedy, malicious and acquisitive, as he eventually went insane trying to expand his company's popularity, calling it "the coolest, hippest factory in the world". Around some point, his orange facial hair went white and he began to wear a Live Corp vest instead of a lab coat. He also discovered Flint's latest, "destroyed" FLDSMDFR, and tracked down the invention; discovering that the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion. Immediately, Chester sent one of his holograms and Live Corp members to the food covered Swallow Falls in search of the machine, which Chester wanted to use to develop his latest food bar: the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0. He relocated Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester was determined to find it. Chester invited Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with a human brain. Meanwhile, Chester was informed that his search-parties on the island were been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers which were learning how to swim. Fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all by using The BSUSB (short for Bifurcating Systematic Universal Stop Button). Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. Later, Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join in the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the Foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the Foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey named Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the Foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. Upon realizing Chester had deceived them and Live Corp's true colors (via Evil Corp), the group is taken hostage by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Flint finally realizes that the machine and it's Foodimals are not dangerous. However, Chester V plugs the BSUSB into and reveals that what it really does is reprogram the machine to it to a Live Corp setting and that the latter reveals to Flint that he wanted his machine all along. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and knocks a crushed Flint into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the Foodimals, helps him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals and confronts Chester, who announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the Foodimals and threatens to make food bars out of his friends who are wrapped by police tape. Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed. Meanwhile, Chester V, knowing that his plan would fail, runs up the stairs and breaks the glass where the FLDSMDFR is being held. Despite, Flint's attempts to make Chester stop, Chester V proceeds to escape anyway, only to be surrounded by Flint and his friends, as well as the Foodimals. Flint demands that Chester V hands over the FLDSMDFR, only for Chester to say he will never surrender. Chester V makes his final stand when he spots Barb and tells her to save him, calling her "monkey". Had enough of Chester for repeatedly calling her that name, Barb shouts that she is an ape, and snatches the FLDSMDFR out of Chester V's hands, having a change of heart. Chester is catapulted into the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0 Maker. He spots his holograms and asks them to save him, which they obey. Chester V gloats at Flint and stops when he falls right through his holograms (due to them being projections). His limbs and his head retract into his vest right before he hits the bottom of the grinder. He ricochets erratically between the blades of the machine before he is sling-shot out of the machine. However, as he attempts to escape, he is immediately grabbed by the Cheespider's special sauce web and pulled into the mouth of the Cheespider, but not before saying his last words: "I saved myself!". The Cheespider spits out Chester V's vest. After a suspenseful moment, it deflates, revealing that Chester V had been eaten alive and killed as well by the Cheespider. Trivia *He was voiced by Will Forte(who also voiced Shaggy Rogers in Scoob ''and Abraham Lincoln in ''The Lego Movie and its sequel, ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. '' *Chester V is the first villain from the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs movies to die. He is also the first Sony Pictures Animation villain to be killed too. *Despite being highly intelligent, while falling, Chester asked his holograms to save him, although they are just 3D projections of himself and not solid, which was a foolish idea. *This serves as a callback to Flint's earlier statement stating that Flint was better off than being alone like Chester, to which Chester replied that he was not alone because he had his holograms and when he asks them to save him, it proves how alone he truly is, thinking 3D projections of himself as actual people rather than just images. *Although he is the main antagonist of the second film in the franchise, Chester is slightly eviler than his predecessor, Mayor Shelbourne. This is mainly because unlike Shelbourne, Chester was more threatening to Flint and his friends over the use of the FLDSMDFR, as he attempted to kill Flint's friends by turning them into food bars. Because of this, Chester could be considered a cannibal, as he attempted to make food bars out of human and animal flesh (via Flint's friends and pet monkey Steve) and sell them to the public, along with the food bars made out of the Foodimals. Gallery Screen_Shot_2018-09-30_at_16.39.03.png|Chester V's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Jerks Category:Scientists Category:Bullies Category:Idiots Category:Not too intelligent Category:Arrogant characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Liars Category:Traitors Category:Inventors Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Selfish characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Torturer Category:Psychopaths Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master of Hero Category:Devil Knights Category:Kyle's Ememy Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Revived Villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Will Forte Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains